jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Daria24/Z dwóch różnych Światów
Astrid i Czkawka się nie znają. *'Czkawka mieszka na Berk, gdzie jak na razie rządzi jego ojciec Stoick, a Astrid mieszka na wyspie o nazwie Halley niedaleko Berk, na której wodzem jest ojciec Astrid.' *'Hoffersonowie i Haddockowie walczą ze soba od wielu lat. Są wrogami.' *'Astrid jest dobra w strzelaniu z łuku i ma na wyspie przyjaciółkę Katrin. Jako następczyni tronu mająca 20 lat, ma wybranego przez ojca narzeczonego Ereta, którego nie kocha.' *'Czkawka również ma 20 lat i nie ma też nogi.' *''' Szczerbatek ma cały ogon.' *'Rozdziały nie beda takie długie jak 1 rozdział xD''' 1. Dłuższy początek. Była kolejna wojna. Chodź nie można było nazwać to wojną. Chyba czwarta w tym tygodniu. Czkawka jeszcze dobrze nie tylko nie wstał, ale i tez słońce. Na niebie widać przebłyski jeszcze czerwieni z pomarańczem w obrzarze wschodzącegio słońca na tle błękitno różowego nieba. Ludzie z Halley nie wiedzieli nic o pokoju ze smokami ludzi z Berk . Kto by chciał wiedzieć że najstraszniejsze gady jak to niektórzy sugerują przyjaźnią się nagle z ludźmi. Czkawka chodził rozglądając się i pomagając rannym. Nagle w jego strone biegło czterech mężczyzn. Zaczął uciekać ile sił w nogach. Był bardzo szybki i zdołał już w połowie uciec. Po chwili jednak na jego twarzy pojawiło sie rozczarowanie, bo skończyła mu sie droga ucieczki i trafił na ścianę. Kiedy usłyszał że tamci zdązyli już go dogonić, powoli sie odwrócił i stanął na przeciw nich opierając się o ścianę. -Ty jesteś przyszłym wodzem?- wysyczał jeden z ludzi. -Jakby to ująć .. hmm ... wiesz... można powiedzieć że we własnej osobie- powiedział drocząc sie z nim, bo miał ku temu powody bo po chwili na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech szczęścia. Widział coś czego oni jeszcze nie mogli zauważyć. -Czego się szczerzysz? -Pozwólcie że przed tak zwaną Śmiercią przedstawie wam mojego przyjaciela Szczerbatka- powiedział pokazując żeby się odwrócili. Kiedy to zrobili zdębieli ... dosłownie. Naprawdę chciało mu sie z nich śmiac ale się powstrzymał i kontynuował po tym jak obszedł ich dookoła i stanął koło smoka dotykając go z lewej strony pyska gdzie się zatrzymał. -Smok ten jest naprawdę agresywny jeśli zatakujecie jego jeźdźca, więc życze powodzenia- powiedział odbiegając i salutując im dla śmiechu dwoma palcami. Czkawka pobiegł momentalnie na wzgórze żeby zobaczeć czy jest ktoś jeszcze na Berk. Kiedy zauważył jak jego smok poradził sobie z wrogami, zagwizdał a on pojawił się chwilę później tuż obok niego. -Mordko, leć w góre i sprawdź czy mamy jeszcze jakiś nieproszonych gości na wyspie- powiedział Czkawka do niego. Szczerbatek jednak nim wzbił się w górę, szybko pobiegł za Czkawkę i rzucił sie na coś przygniatając to do ziemi. -Nieee!!- krzyknął ktoś. Po głosie było słychać że była to dziewczyna. Młody wódz momentalnie się zerwał i podbiegł do nich. -Dość! W góre- powiedział pokazując palcem na niebo, które zaczyało już nabierać barw odpowiednich na godzine 11.00. Szczerabtek poleciał szybko w góre, a kiedy Czkawka chciał podać dziewczynie rękę, ona szybko się odsunęła w tył i sama wstała.Widział tylko pod czarnym płaszczem z kapturem kosmyki włosów w kolorze blądu. Dziewczyna ta szybko zdjęła nogi sztylet wymierzając go w Czkawkę. -Taa... jasne ... ja ci uratowałem życie przed Nocną Furią a ty mnie chcesz teraz zabić ... czy to ma sens?- spytał chodź wiedział że nie będzie to dobry sposób na rozpoczęcie rozmowy z wrogiem. - Wiem kim jesteś więc nie podchodź ... Mój ojciec wódz wyspy cie zabije jeśli się dowie że chcesz mi coś zrobić- odowiedziała mu szybko z pewnościa w głosie. -Czyżby córka Hoffersona? Wodza tamtej wyspy? Nie spodziewałem sie że cie kiedyś poznam- zażartował podchodząc do niej ale nie dobre mu było bo ona rzuciła się na niego z nożem. Płynnym ruchem zrobiła ona dwa szybkie machnięcia przy czym jeden został przez Czkawkę uniknięty zaś drugi przyciął mu lewy policzek. -Mocna jesteś- powiedział dotykając policzka z którego poleciała krew. -Mówiłam nie podchodź ... nie ręczę znów za siebie- powiedziała nadal trzymając nóż w jego stronę. -Nie będe sie z tobą bawił -powiedział gwiżdżąc. Po chwili dziewczynę złapał Szczerbatek. -Puść mnie! -Na statku- krzyknął a kiedy Szczerbatek nawrócił, Czkawka złapał się go i po chwili był juz na siodle. Minęło kilka minut a Czkawka widział juz statek Hoffersonów. -Proszę ... znalazłem go szybciej niż się spodziewałem. -Wole utonąć niż tam wrócić- wysyczała patrząc w dół dziewczyna. -Udam że tego nie słyszałeeeeeeeeeeem- powiedział wymigując sie od sieci. Gdy podleciał bliżej puscił córke Hoffersona na pokład. -Oddaje córeczke ! Do następnej zabawy, ale tym razem ze smokami- krzyknął dla żartu ostatnie zdanie i poleciał w stronę Berk. 2. Droga której sama nie wybrałam Naprawdę was przepraszam że tak długo nexta nie było. Zagubiłam się przez szkołe bo tyle testów, pytania i kartkówek, a po drugie znów jestem chora. Właśnie leże w tym momencie w łóżku.. Myślałam ze nie dam rady ale pisze rozdział po naprawde i mnie bardzo brakowało pisania. Więc miłego czytania ;) Czkawka bezpiecznie na Szczerbatku wrócił na Berk. Wiedział że wódz Halley ma córke, ale nie wiedział że będzie to niebieskooka blondynka z takim temperamentem, która jak na razie według niego jest potulną córeczką tatusia. *U Astrid. Dziewczyna miała wogule inne przekonania niż myślał o niej młody wódz. Nie nawidziła słuchac się ojca. Chciała wybrać dla siebie własną drogę. Niestety jej ojciec do jej życia wprowadził kilka szczegółów które wprowadzą ogromne zmiany w jej życie. Astrid naprawde nie miała zamiaru się tłumaczyć ojcu, chodź wiedziała że będzie musiała. Całe życie marzyła aby wkońcu pójść na wojnę. Jej ojciec zaś twierdził że kobiety nie nadają się na wojny, tylko mają siedzieć w domu i zajmować się dziećmi. -Ile razy mam ci powtarzać. Po pierwsze mogłąś zginąc bo wikingom z Berk zachciało się przyjaźni ze smokami, a po drugie właśnie na statak rzuciła cię Nocna Furia... Nocna Furia!- tłumaczył głośnym tonem wódz Halley Mirey. -Wiedziałam że tak będzie- wyszeptała sama do siebie Astrid, ale jednak za glośno bo jej ojciec potrafi usłyszeć najmniejszy szmer. -Co wiedziałaś? Mówiłem siedź w domu. Chwila nieuwagi a bym cię stracił. Wiesz sama że matki nie masz a gdybym stracił i ciebie bym sobie tego nie wybaczył- powiedział dotykając jej ramienia. -Dlatego chcesz sam ustabilizować mi życie? Czy ja się prosiłam żebyś wybierał mi męża i to takiego którego nie kocham?- spytała wkurzona momentalnie się wyrywając. -Znów będziesz mi to wypominać? -Tak ... Nie kocham go ... A ja nie chce być z osobą którą nie kocham a tym bardziej nie znam nawet dobrze. Równie dobrze mogłabym być z moim największym wrogiem ... A ty co? ... Oczywiście nic .... Wystarczy abym była ustatkowana i aby mój mąż pełnił odpowiednią funkcję na wodza- powiedziała i weszła na dziób statku. Jej ojciec nic nie powiedział. Miał on swój sposób na świat i nic nie mogło tego zmienić. Astrid codziennie dużo myślała o tym co się stało, o tym co mówiła i o tym co ma być. Nie wyobrażała sobie życia z Eretem. Dziś jednak od codziennych rozmyśleć oderwała ją jedna rzecz. A dokładnie osoba. Kim tak naprawdę był młody wódz z Berk? Czemu jej nie zabił? Nie pamiętała już dobrze jak wygląda bo próbowała się bronić i nie zwracała większej uwagi na jego wygląd, ale jedną rzeczą jaką pamięta były zielone oczy, które tak błyszczały. Co sama zobaczyła w tych oczach że je tak zapamiętała? To pytanie trapiło ją najbardziej. *Około godzine później. Kiedy statek dobił juz do portu, Astrid momentalnie wybiegła z niego tak żeby ojciec nie mógł jej kolejny raz złapać. Pobiegła tam gdzie chodzi kiedy chce się komuś wygadać. Do swojej przyjaciółki Katrin. Zawsze umiała ją wysłuchać. Dziewczyna była w wieku Astrid, o brązowych włosach związanych w długiego kucyka usytuowanego na czubku głowy. Miała ona mocno brązowe oczy. Razem z Astrid znały się od urodzenia i zawsze razem uwielbiały spędzać czas. 3. Co się tam stało? Zbliżała się godzina 20.00. Ojciec Czkawki Stoick miał już dosyć ciągłego napadania na wrogów. Chciał ich do końca wykończyć. Nikt tak naprawdę nie wiedział od czego zaczęła się ta wojna, trwała już od pokoleń. Rzadne z klanów nie chciało ustąpić i obydwa chciały być górą. Stoick chciał wykorzystać to że mają smoki i powierzyć synowi zadanie dotyczące zwiadu i odkryciu przez niego słabego punktu ludzi z Halley. -To naprawdę jest konieczne? ... i tak maja już wycisk- powiedział Czkawka śmiejąc się. -Dla ciebie to zabawa?- spytał Stoick. -No wiesz... w sensie ... no ... można tak powiedzieć- powiedział biorąc jedną ręke za głowę i rzucając oczy w swojego smoka Szczerbatka. -Musimy się w końcu ich pozbyć ... na smoka i rób co mówie ... i nie kombinuj...- uprzedził go -Co? Kombinować ? ja? no wiesz- powiedział śmiejąc się i pokazując żeby Szczerbatek wyszedł na dwór gdzie ruszył z ojcem. Stoick spojrzał na niego swoim upominającym wzrokiem. -Dobra.. już rozumiem... żadnego krętactwa ... łapie- powiedział i wszedł na Szczerbatka. *Na Halley Astrid gdy doszła już do domu Katrin nawet nie musiała pukać. Przyjaciółka od razu ją zaprosiła do domu i poszły razem na góre do pokoju. Obydwie usiadły na łóżku i popijały herbate co chwile rozmawiając. -I jak było?- spytała bez chwili odetchnienia Katrin -Lepiej nie mówić- odparła Astrid -Złapał cię ... -Jeśli masz na myśli ojca to też- powiedziała biorąc łyk herbaty -Chyba nie mówisz że...- nie dokończyła bo Astrid momentalnie jej przerwała -Jeden z ludzi z Berk ... i to nie byle jaki ... Młody wódz, syn Stoicka i Jeźdźca, podkreślam Jeźdźca Nocnej Furii. -Co?! Katrin nie mogął uwierzyc w to co przed chwilą usłyszała. Astrid opowiedziała jej wtedy wszystko od początku co dokłądnie zaszło na Berk. -Czyli ludzie z Berk maja pokój ze smokami, od kiedy?- zapytała po długiei opowieści Astrid. -Nie wiadomo. -A ten młody wódz? Przystojny chociać?- spytała z uśmnieszkiem na twarzy Katrin -No wiesz- powiedziała z usmiechem i rzuciła w nią poduszką. -Co- spytała śmiejąc się. -Ja się zbieram ... Jest 23.00 a jak pójde do domu mam i tak przerąbane. -Spoko ... Do jutra -Pa Astrid wyszła na dwór i kierowała się w strone własnego domu. Tej nocy była pełnia. Była ona tak widoczna, a księżyc tak duży że zapierał dech w piersiach. Nie dało sie tak po prostu przejść i na niego nie spojrzeć. Kiedy moda wojowniczka już do niego dochodziła usłyszała pewne siebie i mocne kroki. 4.Nietypowa noc Ludzie ze stronki i z tąd mnie namówili ;) Prosze :D Ale jutro za to rozdziału nie bedzie :P Astrid myśli że to jej ojciec. Momentalnie się odzywa nieodwracając sie bo wie że i tak będzie musiała się wypowiadać w domu. -Przepraszam, tak znów późno, tak wiem. -Taaa szlaban dla ciebie to za mało kochana, ja to bym dołożył coś jeszcze- odpowiada męski młody głos. Astrid momentalnie się odwraca a jaj oczom ukazuje się młody wódz Berk. -Znów ty!? Idź sobie, bo zawołam ojca, a Hoffersonowie świetnie dają sobie rade z Haddockami- mówi pewna siebie Astrid. -Ty jesteś Hofferson, a rady mi nie dałaś ... taaa a miałem nie kombinować- mówi żartując, tyle że ostatnie słowa do siebie. -Potrafie! -Udowodnij -Nie mam zamiaru - Boisz się. Przyznaj ... Obiecuje że on ci nic nie zrobi, ale tylko pokaż że dasz sobie ze mną rade- powiedział młody wódz podpuszczając ją i po chwili pokazując na Szczerbatka który uważnie i bezuczuciowo przyglądał się owej sytuacji. -Dobra- powiedziała podchodząc bliżej niego. - E e ee ... bez noża- powiedział gdy zobaczył że młoda wojowniczka sięga po niego z łydki. -Niech ci będzie ... miejmy to z głowy- powiedziała, po chwili zamachując sie,aby go obezwładnić, ale młody wódz szybko złapał jej rękę, obrócił ją i momentalnie jedyn płynnym ruchem przycisnął ją do siebie. Młoda wojowniczka była teraz przyparta do jego klatki piersiowej swoimi plecami. Jej ręce były nadal przytrzymywane przez niego, ale nie tak że musiały ją boleć. Chciała go obezwładnić, przy czym sama właśnie została. -Nadal myślisz że dasz sobie ze mną radę Astrid?- powiedział szeptając jej do ucha. -Skąd wiesz jak mam na imię?-spytała wyrywając się, ale chłopak szybko ją odrwócił, nadal trzymając jej jedną z rąk, żeby do końca nie mogła się wyrwać. Ich oczy były centralnie przed sobą. -Jeśli mnie zaraz nie puścisz, to.. -To co? Zawołasz po swojego kochasia?- spytał szybko przerywając jej -Tak ... po mojego narzeczonego , któ..- chciała dokończyć Astrid ale znów nie było jej to dane. -Którego nie kochasz ...- dokończył -Skąd to wiesz?- spytała i znów próbowała się wyrwać ale Czkawka ją tym razem już trzymał obydwoma rękami. ,-Widze to w twoich oczach- powiedział pokazując na nie. Astrid zatkało, jeszcze nie zdarzyło jej się żeby jedna osoba nie znajc jej mogła tyle o niej wiedzieć. -Będę krzyczeć, jak mnie nie puścisz, właśnie w tym momencie- powiedziała po chwili -Krzycz -Co?- zapytała zdziwiona. Nie wiedziała że młody wódz nie boi się niczego co może tu zastać. -Krzycz ... Nawet jak mnie złapiecie, ja uciekne, więc mi to różnicy nie robi czy wróce do domu teraz czy za godzine, dwie... nie jestem taki jak ojciec - powiedział wkońcu puszczając ją. Obydwopje stali chwile w ciszy, a Czkawka podszedł do Szczerbatka. -Wiem jak to jest tak się czuć- powiedział wchodząc na smoka. -Wie kto?- spytała aby dowiedzieć się o jego imieniu. -Nie śmiej się... chodź tak naprawdę jesteśmy wrogami więc jak chcesz... Czkawka- odpowiedział i momentalnie wbił się w górę na Szczerbatku. 5. Niespodziewana pomoc Astrid po dość nietypowej nocy wróciła do domu. Było już dość po 23.00. Wrażenia z tej nocy róznież nie były normalne. Dlaczego młody wódz ją nie skrzywdził? Była to kolejna taka sytuacja której nie umiała sobie wytłumaczyć. Kiedy młoda wojowniczka miałą zamiar iść spać, usłyszała krzyki i ryki. Gdy wyjrzała przez okno przeżyła szok. Na Halley przyleciały smoki. Dzikie smoki i to nie nastawione zbyt przyjaźnie. Ludzie z wyspy od razu zaczęły z nimi walczyć. Astrid momentalnie wyskoczyła przez okno bo chciała pomóc innym. Pokonała ona kilka smoków, ale nagle w jej stronę zaczął iść bordowy Koszmar Ponocnik. Jego ciało było pokryte niezwykłymi płomieniami. Astrid pierwszy raz poczuła strach. Kiedy smok zaczął się do niej zbliżać, niespodziewanie przez długim zianiem osłonił ją inny smok. Kiedy Ponocnik odleciał Astrid dopiero zauważyła co za smok uratował jej życie. Był to jeden ze Śmiertników Zębaczy, maści w większości błękitnej. Nie miała ona pojęcia dlaczego ten smok ją uratował. Całe życie wpajane miała do głowy że smoki to zło. Z tego co właśnie przeżyła wszystko schodziło do jednego wielkiego kłamstwa. -Dlaczego mi pomogłaś?- spytała ostrożnie podchodząc z wyciągniętą reką do niej. Smoczyca pozwoliła sie jej dotknąć, a po chwili poleciała w strone jednego z klifów. Może i byla noc, ale Astrid wiedziała już dokładnie czemu smoczyca jej pomogła. W głębi widziała ona przebłyski wielkich zielonych oczu. Były to oczy Nocnej Furii. Od razu się domyśliła kim był jeźdźca. Najwyraźniej nie zdążył on wrócic na Berk bo wiedział co się wydarzy. -Od razu mogłam na to wpaść- powiedziała do siebie. Minęło z pół godziny zanim ludzie pozbyli się z wyspy smoków. Każdy poszedł po całej sytuacji w swoją stronę kończyć to co zaczeło. W wiekszości spać, no bo kto nie śpi o 23.00 godzinie? Jako tako znalazła się jedna osoba, a dokładnie wojowniczka która nie umiała zmróżyć oka. -Astrid czemu jeszcze nie śpisz?- pyta ją ojciec gdy przechodząc zobaczył zapalone światło. -Nie moge- powiedziała szybko chowając za sobą szkicownik. -Może była to i nagła walka, ale idź już lepiej spać- powiedział i wyszedł. -Jak tylko sie dowiem co dziś w nocy zaszło- powiedziała do siebie i zaczęła dalej szkicować. Cały czas miała ona w głowie młodgo jeźdźce, Czkawke. Nie mogła go zrozumieć. Niby wróg.. ale jaka osoba pomaga wrogowi? Podobnie miał sam młody wódz. Co było tak innego i ciekawego w tej dziewczynie że go tak odmieniła? Całe życie ojciec wpajał mu o walce z ludźmi z Halley, gdzie głównym wodzem jest Mirey Hofferson. Że jedyną rzecza to wkońcu zabicie go i przejęcie jego wyspy. Co się stało z tamtym Czkawką, który zawsze przyznawał rację ojcu co do walk z nimi. Jaka zmiana w nim zaszła? ... i co najważniejsze, co, albo kto na to wszystko wpłynął... 6. Strzał w sedno Ranek na Halley, nastał bardzo szybko. Każdy zabrał się za swoje codzienne prace. Na wyspie, w domu wodza, brakowało jednak jednej dziewczyny, Astrid. Młoda wojowniczka poszła razem ze swoim łukiem do lasu. Co jakiś czas ćwiczyła strzelanie, chodź i tak nie mogła być lepsza bo trenowała od dziecka. Skutkowało to bardzo dobrą celnością i trafnym okiem Naprawdę bardzo dawno nie zepsuła żadnego strzału.Tam gdzie chciała, zawsze celowała. -No to ostatnia- mówi do siebie i celuje w drzewo na której jest namalowana tarcza. Powoli zaczęła wypuszczać strzałę, ale usłyszała męski głos. -Nie strzelisz Jej strzała momentalnie zmieniła tor lotu. Przeleciała nawet koło drzewa. -Pierwszy raz nie trafiłam ... komu się znów nudzi!?- krzyknęła rozzłoszczona. -Spokojnie ... to tylko ja- powiedział wychodząc z krzaków. Gdy postać wyszła z krzaków jej oczom ukazał się młody wódz Berk, Czkawka. -Nie powinieneć być na swojej wyspie?- spytała wymierzając strzałę w drzewo, ale w jej głosie było słychać ironię. -Szczerbatek nie chciał lecieć- odpowiedział po chwili biorąc reke za głowę. -Że kto?- spytała opuszczając łuk. -Że on- powiedział pokazując na smoka który dopiero teraz wyskoczył za nim z krzaków. -Uważaj bo ci uwierze- powiedziała i jedym płynnym ruchem nastawiła swój łuk i wypuściła strzałę, która strzeliła w sam środek tarczy namalowanej na drzewie, około 15 metrów od niej. -Nieźle- powiedział Czkawka -Dzięki ... Ma się to oko- powiedziała wyjmując kolejną strzałę i przykładając ją do łuku. -Też bym tak chciał strzelać- powiedział opierając się na drzewo. -To nic trudnego - powiedziała biorąc łuk w jedną rękę i trzymając w stronę Czkawki -Nie boisz się że cię zabije?- pyta zamyślony -Już sama nie wiem co myśleć ... miałeś tyle okazji żeby to zrobić... więc nie mam nic do stracenia.- powiedziała odwracając się i patrząc w niebo mówiąc z zamyśleniam te słowa. Czkawka podszedł do niej okrążając ją żeby zobaczeć jej twarz i wziął od niej łuk. -Nic trudnego co?- powiedział z uśmiechem Czkawka dla rozluźnienia atmosfery. -To jak ... em... o, latanie na smoku- powiedziała pokazując na Szczerbatka, który o dziwo nie był w temacie bo od samej ich rozmowy zaczał skakać za żabą. -Na smoku?- powiedział a Astrid ustawiła mu odpowiednio ręcę i łuk powoli go naprężając. Czkawka cały czas go trzymał, był na początku troche zorientowany bliskością Astrid, która chwilami była naprawde blisko niego żeby odpowiednio ustawić, naciągnąć i nacelować łuk. -Gdy przechylasz go w lewo, on leci w lewo, w prawo, to w prawo, kiedy naciągasz, leci w górę... podobnie jest ze strzałą- powiedziała trzymając lekko łuk a drugą reke mając na jego lewym ramieniu. Stała ona tuż za młodym wodzem. Po chwili jednak speszyła się bo zauważyła że była naprawde znacząco blisko niego. Od tyłu mogła zobaczyć jego naprawde delikatny zarost, lewy policzek, na którym widziała lewy jego maleńki dołeczek ukazujący sie po uśmiechu, a także jego skupienie, które przedstawił w swoich zielonych oczach. 7. Tajemnica Serca Dziś za długi xD Nie będzie takich... będą krótsze :P Astrid momentalnie się od niego odsunęła, kiedy zauwazyła że stoi bardzo blisko niego. Wiedziała że jej zachowanie wobec niego nie jest właściwe. No bo kto uczy strzelać z łuku swojego najwiekszego wroga? Miała mętlik w głowie co do niego, niej samej, całej tej wojny i wielu innnych rzeczy. -Przepraszam- powiedziała po chwili. -Nic się stało- powiedział opuszczając łuk i odwracając się do niej. -Nie powinniśmy tu być... ja ty ... tak ty nie powinieneś- mówi zacinając się co chwilę. -Przecieć nie chce ci nic zrobić- mówi szukając oczami Szczerbatka -Ale to nie ma sensu- powiedziała Astrid szybko odwracając sie żeby nie patrzeć na Czkawkę. -Naucz mnie strzelać i już mnie nie ma... co ty na to?- pyta, a po chwili widzi Astrid która sie odwraca i patrzy na niego niepewnie. -Obiecuje ze nic ci nie zrobie i od razu sie później zmyje do siebie.. to znaczy polece do siebie- mówi młody wódz z uśmiechem odkłądając łuk i kładzie lewą dłoń na prawej stronie ciała i podnosi prawą reke. -Serce to nie tu wiesz?- mówi sie śmejąc. -A no tak .. mój bąd- mówi tez sie smiejąc, poprawiając juz dobrze ułożoną reke na sercu. -No nie daj się prosić - mówi widząc że Astrid znów próbuje sie zamyśleć, albo to inaczej ująć zamknąć w sobie. -Dobra, ale mam nadzieje ze szybko ci idzie nauka bo chce to zrobic raz a szbko- mówi po chwili -...w mgnieniu oka- mówi biorąc łuk. -Niech strace ... Podstawy ci mówiłam ... -... tak jesli w góre, góre, dół, dół i tak dalej ... jak latanie na smoku, pamietam-przerywa jej Czkawka. -Właśnie tak, ważne jest też trzymanie go -mówi biorąc od niego łuk. -Po chwili stoi prosto na trawie, trzymając łuk w rece ze strzałą i prosto ustawia go co do centymetra do wystrzału. -Widzisz? To proste... teraz ty- mówi podając mu łuk -Ja to wolałem jak ty mi ustawiałas- odpowiedział biorąc i próbując ustawic się tak jak ona. Astrid odruchowo strzeliła go lekko w głowe, -Ej.. za co to- spyta sie śmiejąc i biorąc lewą rekę na głowę. -Za paplanie- odpowiada z uroczym uśmiechem. -Dobra wiec tak? Astrid po około godzinie nauczyła Czkawkę naprawde bardzo dobrze strzelać. Kilka razy oberwał znów za paplanie bez sensu, ale kilka momentów później wracał do normalnego zachowania co dało niezłe wyniki w umiejętności strzelania w łuku do celu. -Nieźle- mówi Astrid po strzały, które Czkawka wystrzeił. -Nieźle? Tyle?- pyta zdziwiony oddając jej łuk. -Tak..nieźle ... nic wiecej nie powiem bo jescze mi nie dorównujesz - odpowiada zbierając się do powrótu. Astrid zamierzała już iść. Gdy zrobiła już kilka kroków w stronę wioski Czkawka złapał ją za rękę żeby się zatrzymała. -Kiedy znów cię zobaczę?- pyta bez namysłu. -Co?- pyta zdziwiona Astrid. Naprawde nie spodziewałą się takiej reakcji i zachowania młodego wodza, Czkawki. Myślała że ją tylko wykorzysta co do nauki i da jej spokój, co zagłębi jej jeszcze więcej przemysleń co do niego. -Kiedy byśmy mogli się spotkać? .. Chce ci to wynagrodzić... Mam nawet pomysł jak, ale musisz sie zgodzić- mówi już ostrożnie zważając na słowa. -No ... ja ...- męczy się ze słowami Astrid. -Może nie znasz mnie długo, ale sama wiesz ze nie odpuszczę- mówi puszczając jej dłoń. Astrid w tym samym momencie gdy poszuła brak dłoni Czkawki w swojej odwróciła się i zaczęła iść w stronę wioski. Czkawka zaczął już wchodzić na Szczerbatka nie spuszczając wzroku z Astrid. Gdy chciał odleciec dziewczyna się momentalnie odwróciła. -Jutro o tej samej porze- powiedziała szybko przełamując się. Czkawka nic nie odpowiedział. Astrid zobaczyła tylko na jego ustach uśmiech stwarzający te jego małe prawie niewidoczne dołeczki na policzkach. Młody wódz puścił jej oczko i odleciał. Puścił Oczko? Co to miało znaczyć? Odwdzięczyć się? Zamiast co raz mniej się zagłębiać w informacjach o młodym wodzu Berk, Astrid co raz bardziej interesowała się nim. Czkawka nawet sam nie wiedział co w niego wstąpiło. Astrid jest jego wrogiem, więc co zaszło w lesie? Czemu mu pomogła? Dlaczego nie miał odwagi i wolnej woli co do jej zabicia? Byłby to przecież kluczowy cel dla Berk. Jedyna rzecz która nie pozwała mu to zrobić było jego serce. Serce które kryło u niego jak i u niej wielką tajemnicę. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania